Maybe you're the one that saves me
by Nathalya1987
Summary: amanda has a long-time crush at Olivia but has no clue how Olivia is thinking about her. A new case forces them to work together. Will Amanda be able to find out what Olivia is feeling about her or will they stay strangers?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody, this is Nathalie. First of all I wanted to thank every writer in this fandom for your great stories! I love to read every single of them and can't get enough of them.**

 **I am a 29 Year old German Girl who totally ships Rolivia. So I decided to write a little story. I never wrote one before and I can't tell u if it will be good or not. So I hope you will read it and let me know what you think. I am sorry for grammar faults but English is not my motherlanguage. So feel free to correct me.**

 **Disclaimer ( For all chapters) – they aren't mine I'm just borrowing them.**

„Earth on Rollins! Are you there?" Fins voice brought her back to reality. Her cheeks blushed, she felt like a little kid who had been caught red-handed. She quickly went back to her paperwork, trying to act normal. "What's up, Fin?" " Just wanted to let you know that we got another case but I have asked Cragen to pair you with Olivia because I got some days off. You remember, Ken's Boyfriend, Alejandro, who was attacked. His trial starts today and I promised them to be there!"

Amanda starred at him in shock. Working with Olivia…She totally knew how this would end up? She wouldn't be able to control her emotions and would look like a total jerk. " Hey Amanda, you ok with that?" " Oh yeah, no Prob Fin…don't look at me like that, we won't kill each other" she said with a sloping smile.

"Oh Amanda, you'd fallen hard for her" he whispered while he grabbed his jacket and walked outside the Squad room. Amanda on the other side got lost in her thoughts again. How did she get there? Where hhas she gone, the tough Detective who always had easy One-Night-stands? She had to face the truth: Since she moved to New York, she hadn't have One-Night-Stands anymore. Not only because of the stress of the job, but also her feelings for Detective Olivia Benson had grown bigger and bigger. She had always admired her, had read every article about her and tried to learn from her. But when she arrived at SVU, she quickly learned that "Bad-Ass-Benson" wasn't easy to connect with. Well, that was really underestimated: Olivia showed Amanda how less she cared about her admiration and that she weren't interested in any connection outside their work. At first, Amanda had been deflated, she had never imagined the older Detective could be so rough. But then she heard about her old partner, Elliot Stabler. He and Olivia had been partners for 12 years but after a shooting he left without a word and she never saw or heard from him again. So Amanda began to understand that Olivia protected herself to get heartbroken again. She felt a deep desire to tell Olivia that she was different from Elliot, that she would never leave her but she knew the older Detective wouldn't open herself up to Amanda. So she tried to concentrate herself on her work and time flew by. But with this new situation, she wouldn't be able to just concentrate on her work, because she worked side by side with Olivia. " Well, this could end up better or worse" Amanda thought by herself. She decided to try her best to show the older Woman that she was worth a try.

A few hours later the two of them sat in Olivia's car together on their way to the witness. The radio played "Te Amo" from Rihanna and Amanda hummed the melody. Olivia looked at the street, concentrated to get through the hell of traffic. Amanda catched a glimpse of the side profile of the older woman. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail but some strands had loosened from the Ponytail and framed her face. Her Jawline was pretty distinctive, her Hazelnutbrown Eyes were so big and beautiful and her full lips looked so smooth that Amanda let out a little moan. Olivia turned her head right in Amandas direction and she quickly looked away and concentrated herself at the view out of the window. "OMG, please let this moment end" Amanda thought by herself. She felt her cheeks blushing again. "You ok, Rollins?" Amanda flinched of the sound of Olivia's voice. She didn't sound that harsh but more caring. She looked over to found Hazelnut Eyes linked to her blue ones.

"HmmHmm" it wasn't more than a mumble that left Amanda's mouth and Olivia concentrated on the streets again. "Jezuz, these days are going to be my Downfall" was all Amanda could think of…

 **OK Guys, first chapter done so far. I know it is not that exciting, but I need to slow me down to not write everything down in just two chapters** **reviews and Comments are more than welcome, like I told u before, this is my first story ever and I am dying to get to know your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long, hard week Amanda couldn't wait to get out of the precinct, heading over to the next bar and allowing herself to get some drinks. She grabbed her leather jacket and briefcase and walked out of the Squad Room. She saw the elevator doors closing and sprinted forward to get a hand between the doors. She slipped inside the Elevator, leaned herself at the walls and had her eyes closed. "You in a hurry, Rollins" the words entered Amanda's ears. She knew the voice very well and slowly opened her eyes who met the Hazelnut ones of Olivia. "Being honest, I am dying to get out of here for some days! Latest case had been really tough and I need to get rid of these pictures in my head!" Amanda answered honestly. The surprised look in Olivia's face made her realize that she maybe had said a little too much too early. Her cheeks turned red again and she looked shyly down to her feet. "Mind if I join you?" Amanda looked up, surprised. The little smile that covered her face relaxed Amanda a little and she tried to find her voice back" Ahhmmm….of course…sorry I didn't ask you, thought you wouldn't appreciate my company after a whole week working with me" Amanda sighed. "Had I really been that badass?" Amanda snapped back as if the words had hidden her" Oh Olivia, that is not what I meant so say. It's just…Since I arrived in New York you barely spoke with me. You ignored my suggestions in open cases and…I heard what you told Cragen about the Newbie's and that you are not our nursery teacher. So I got the feeling you don't like me too much" she quietly mumbled. She felt stupid and naive that she had just told her crush how she felt about their work relationship over the past few months. But she was too exhausted to lie. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm " I am sorry, Amanda. I really am. So many things had changed over the last year and I wasn't willing to let them happen", she sadly admitted. "Let me get you a drink and maybe we can talk a litte bit" "That sounds like a plan to me" Amanda smiled.

A few drinks later the atmosphere between the two Detectives had lightened up. They talked about Amanda's dog, Frannie and Olivia's Cat, Tayler S. Olivia was about to tell Amanda how Tayler S. always placed herself in the middle of the couch, which made it impossible to sit together when she abruptly stopped talking. Amanda turned around and followed her look and found a Guy sitting in a dark Corner. He had put his arm around his young attendance's waist and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. She started to laugh and her chest whipped up and down. Amanda turned back to Olivia to realize that she had gone. She looked around and suddenly saw her disappear in the ladies room. She got up, took her glass and walked over to the ladies room where she found Olivia leaning over the sink, her head down. Amanda couldn't see her face because of Olivia's hair but she heard her sob. "Olivia… are you ok?" No reaction. Amanda took a step closer to Olivia and reached out for her arm. When she touched her, Olivia startled. The drink in Amanda's hand spat all over Olivia's Shirt. "Oh Olivia, I am so sorry, I didn't want to scare you. Now I ruined your Shirt! What happened outside? Why did you flee into the ladies room?" " I don't care about the Shirt… It's just… I knew this would happen…again! Everybody's lying and betraying me! I am so sick of it! Just leave me the fuck alone! All of You!" With these words she stormed off the ladies room and left a perplex Amanda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, thank you all sooo sooo much for reading, reviewing and liking my story! A special thanks goes out to** **AthenaHermoine** **and** **aRandomHuman17** **. I will format the dialogues differently, so it will be easier to read!**

 **Atm I got lots of time to write more chapters at work and I hope you'll stay in touch with my story**

Amanda went back to the bar just to find an empty bar stool next to hers. She sat down and ordered another drink while she searched for the guy in the dark corner. He was still there and was very busy exploring his younger attendance mouth with his tongue. His hands were all over her body and slipped under her shirt right up to her breasts. Amanda turned away and took a sip of her beer.

" _Why had she been so upset? Does she know him? Maybe it's an Ex-Boyfriend? But why would she react that harsh?"_

As hard as she tried she couldn't explain the former occasions. She felt discontented. The evening had gone so well and now she sat here, all alone and had no idea, why. While she was lost in her thoughts her cell phone buzzed and a message plopped up.

" _I am sorry. I didn't want to screw up your night. Just forget about me, I am not able to have normal friendships. I am sorry. Olivia"_

Amanda starred at the display trying to understand what was going on with this woman. First she flipped and then she tried to kick her away. Her fear was visible and Amanda was willing to find out what the reason could be. She emptied her beer and paid her bill. She grabbed her leather jacket and left the bar. She knew that Olivia's apartment wasn't far away so she decided to walk over. She didn't know what she should tell her but she would not leave till Olivia had told her what was going on earlier this evening.

A view blocks later she had arrived at Olivia's place. She took a deep breath and knocked at the door. No response. She waited a view seconds and knocked again. No response. She listened at the door and heard something. Someone got up and walked right over. The doorlock clicked and Olivia slowly opened. By the second Amanda's eyes met hers she knew the older Woman had cried. Olivia's eyes were red and swollen and had a glazed look.

" _Why are you here? I told you to just let go of me. I screw every friendship so let's just cut it right now!"_

Amanda was surprised by the sound of Olivia's voice. She seemed so exhausted and tired. Nothing in the world would make her leave now. She softly touched Olivia's hand and squeezed it lightly.

" _I don't care if you've screwed up every other friendship. This is me and I won't go anywhere but where you are. I mean what I say, Detective: I really like you and I want to be your friend. I feel so lonely since I moved to New York and I really miss to talk to someone who isn't Fin or Munch,"_

She softly committed and smiled sadly. Olivia's look had changed. It seemed like she exactly felt the same way Amanda did. She stepped aside and signalized her to step in. Amanda followed her inside and recognized the empty bottle of wine on Olivia's coffee table but didn't say anything. Whatever it was that had caused her to flee out of the bar it must have hit her hard. And then Amanda saw the picture…

" _Take a seat, Amanda. I think it's my turn to explain a few things. Well… I am sure you recognized the guy in the bar matches the guy on the photograph on my commode. Brian is my…let's call it an occasionally Boyfriend. We've been dating several times and of course we had sex and everything went well. But I told him I needed time. He told me he would be fine with that and that he could wait because he wanted to be with me. Turned out he couldn't. Or let's say he doesn't want to be with me anymore…Like everybody else in my life. That's the reason why I yelled at you in the ladies room. I just couldn't take it anymore. I really thought we could make it. But… I am no lucky child,"_

She had been walking up and down the living room while she had spoken and now she sank back on her couch and burrowed her face in her hands. Amanda sat there silently and watched her. She didn't know what to say or to do to make Olivia feel better. So she just laid her hand on Olivia's shoulder and stroked it gently.

" _I don't think you're no lucky child, Olivia Benson. I think you are amazing. You are intelligent, brilliant, so warm-hearted, absolutely beautiful and one of the most caring and loving woman I've ever known. If these guys don't see, how gorgeous you are then they don't deserve you!"_

Olivia let out a sneer and faced Amanda. Her Eyes met the Blue ones and suddenly Amanda's touch gave her goose bumps all over her body. She startled about the unknown feelings. She had never experienced something like this before, especially not when she was touched by a woman. The magic didn't last longer than a few seconds. Amanda smiled shyly, turned her head away and left Olivia with a confused feeling.

" _Okay, it's kinda late, I should let you sleep"_

Amanda got up the couch and stretched herself. She felt awkward because she had told Olivia all this cheesy stuff and didn't get any response. She grabbed her jacket and turned towards the door when she felt a hand around her wrist.

" _Amanda! I… I really appreciate your opinion about me and I am thankful that you told me! You maybe wanna come over for dinner tomorrow! My cooking skills are not that good, but I'll do my best to apologize!"_

She looked at Amanda, her Eyes full of hope.

" _Sounds wonderful! I'll be there at 06:00 p.m."_

When Amanda walked out of the building, she had a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach. She was going to have a date with Olivia…

 **So, after some struggle it went very well for Amanda. But what will happen when the two ladies are alone together? Will they get closer or will they maybe get interrupted? Stay tuned. Reviews are welcome as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I am so grateful for every single one of you reading, reviewing and liking my story. That really means a lot to me! So I hope I will be able to update as often as I can, but life doesn't always follow the line so please forgive me if I have to wait some days :***

 **As Always, I don't own anything and any Character belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

Saturday evening arrived quickly and Amanda worried more and more. She stood in front of her Closet, with nothing on than a black Calvin Klein Panty and the matching Bra. A huge mountain of clothes stacked on her bed. She tried a black dress but thought it would be too overdressed. But Jeans by the way seemed much too casual. She glanced over to her clock radio and sighed. It was almost 05:30 p.m. and she would need half an hour till she would be at Olivia's place. So she decided to wear a black pair of Jeans and her favorite blouse with the button-facing at the back. It was a little transparent but not too slutty for a first date. Amanda took her black Nike Sneakers on and took a last look at the mirror in the hall.

" _Nice attributes, Detective"_ she thought by herself and smiled.

The bell rang at 06:15 p.m. and Olivia surprisingly looked up. Damn, she was too late. She quickly put on some mascara and jumped out of the bathroom to open the door. One last breath _"Cool down, Benson, it is just dinner"_ then she opened the door. When her Eyes met Amanda's, her heart pounded a little faster. Her look slid down Amanda's body, she recognized the great body of the blonde. Her legs were well trained from her morning runs and looked great, even in sneakers. She also noticed the little shimmer of Amanda's skin through her blouse. There was not a single doubt: Amanda looked amazing. Yes, she looked good every day, but Amanda never wore stuff like that. Her normal clothes were a little more casual and comfortable. Amanda clearing her throat brought her back to reality. She had no idea how long she had just starred at her. She stepped aside and signalized Amanda to come in

" _Hey, sorry for being so tight-lipped, I was just lost in thoughts for a sec"_

Olivia tried to explain her strange behavior and smiled slopy. Not answering, Amanda walked inside the apartment and instantly had a smell of Pasta and sweet basil in her nose. She followed it and entered the kitchen where she saw the pots simmer. On the counter stood an opened bottle of wine and two glasses, some candles flickered.

" _You really wanna tell me that your cooking skills are bad, Detective? It smells delicious"_

When she turned around she found Olivia at the same place like a few seconds before. The situation was a little awkward and Amanda wasn't sure why she got more confident with every Minute Olivia's insecurity grew. She really liked her shy side and hoped it had something to do with her feelings for her. But she didn't want to push it forward too far.

She heard water spilling on the stove and seconds later she felt something hot on her arm:

" _Aaahh, JeeezuzFuckingChrist!"_

She jumped away from the stove and rubbed her arm where the water had burned her. It pulsed and Amanda could feel the pain rushing through her veins. She had totally forgotten where she had been till she felt a soft touch on her back. She winced at it because she wasn't prepared to get touched.

" _It's ok Amanda; it is just me, Olivia. Damn, let me see your burn. I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I really should stop cooking. If I don't kill people because of the food, I'll burn them to hell!"_

She softly took Amanda's arm and pushed her sleeve slowly up. Amanda's expression was painful but she felt the butterflies coming up in her stomach. Olivia's fingertips gave her goose bumps and she had almost forgotten what was going on till she reached the burned area. _"Ouch!"_ the word had just slipped out of Amanda's mouth but she immediately regretted it. She looked up at Olivia's face and jumped out of her skin by the look of the older Woman. There were tears and dark circles under her eyes. Her desperation was written all over her face and it seemed like she had to hold back her sobs. At this moment she was everything but strong and Amanda wanted nothing more than to hug her. She wanted to sweep Olivia's hair aside, wanted to take her face in both hands and kissing the tears away. But she exactly knew that Olivia would push her away and everything would be ruined. So she decided to lay her hand on Olivia's, looked in her eyes and said softly:

" _You didn't hurt me! I am fine. It wasn't your fault!"_ With these words Amanda gave her the warmest smile she had and tried to lighten up the older Woman's mood. _"I think, we have to order something to eat because the spaghetti will be totally boiled away. Dou you prefer Chinese or Italian?"_

 **What a hell of a start** **But the evening isn't over yet. Stay tuned and get to know how the rest will go on.**

 **I won't be able to update till next week because I am out of town from tomorrow until Sunday.**

 **Reviews are welcome as always! If you got any Ideas how the story could go on, let me know. I am open**

 **See ya…XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody, I hope you had an amazing weekend. I am sorry didn't update sooner, but many things had been going on**

 **So as you remember, Amanda and Olivia just started her evening and after a little struggle it seems to go on very well. Let's see how far Amanda will go with the older Detective…**

 **As always all Rights to Law & Order SVU belongs to Dick Wolf.**

After Olivia took care of Amanda's arm the two women sat down at the couch and ordered some Chinese food. It arrived very quickly and the two had a very light conversation during dinner. They talked about their co-workers and how bossy Amaro could be when he was convinced of something. How paranoid Munch was at some time and how funny Fin looked when he tried to be the bad guy. Time went by and Olivia felt more and more relaxed next to the blonde one. She was a little tipsy from the wine and got enough courage to talk freely.

" _ **Amanda, why did you leave Georgia? You are a good looking woman; you could've climbed the latter of success very fast. I am sure it wasn't because of the weather**_ **,** _ **it's sunnier in Atlanta than here."**_

Olivia had a smile on her lips that were immediately erased when she saw the look in Amanda's eyes. They darkened and it seemed like her face turned white. She put her glass back on the table, ran her hand trough her hair and sighed. Olivia got worried. The funny, smart woman had turned into a little bundle that seemed helpless and sad. She grabbed Amanda's hand and softly stroked it _**"I am sorry Amanda; I didn't want to insult you. I was just joking. I think you are great in your job no matter how you look!"**_ Olivia felt a little helpless because Amanda just sat there like a statue and did not say a single word she just starred at the floor and her eyes glanced. Olivia knew that Amanda would never cry in front of someone so the situation seemed very fatal. _**"Amanda, please talk to me! No matter what happened, I would never judge or blame you! Let me help you!"**_ For the first time Amanda looked up to Olivia just to find warm Hazelnut eyes that looked so honest and real that she couldn't help but smile a little bit.

" _ **I left Atlanta because my former Deputy Chief did not know how to behave right! My sister, Kim, had been arrested because of Burglary and Criminal Assault. I wanted to talk to him. Kim has a mental disease and I couldn't let her go to jail. I told him about our whole family situation and he was very appreciative. He said there would be a chance for my sister to get away with a caution but that he would have to pull a lot of strings. I almost begged on my knees because I wanted to protect her…Of course nothing is ever free…"**_ Amanda stopped talking and whipped away some tears that ran down her cheeks before she continued talking _**"I told him that I would do everything. I didn't have something like this in mind…But I had to protect Kim…"**_ her voice broke and she sobbed unregulated. Her body was shaking and the tears streamed down her face. Olivia pulled her arms around the blonde one and rocked her body back and forth. She didn't need to hear more; she knew that Amanda was raped by her Boss. She felt stupid and naïve. She worked with victims for over 13 years but did not see the signs from her co-worker because she was too concentrated to ignore the blonde. She hadn't been ready for changes inside her squad and by this fact she had overseen Amanda's pain. Maybe this was the reason for her strange behavior when they interrogated suspects. Or her jump ways when a perpetrator stood way too close to her. Now it all made sense.

" _ **I didn't want to ruin the evening, Olivia. I should leave…"**_ suddenly Amanda got up and grabbed her jacket. She wanted to move to the door but was held off by a hand around her wrist. She turned around and found Olivia next to her. Her hand softly slid into hers

" _ **Don't run away. I know it is hard to talk about, Amanda, but it was not your fault! No matter what he said, he raped you and that was wrong! Please stay! Don't hide yourself! I wanna be your friend, Amanda, I wanna help you! I…I know how it feels to be powerless. And I know that you think you could have prevented this because it is your job. But you are not Superwoman! You couldn't control the situation you couldn't free yourself, but you have to stop blaming yourself for that! I tell myself every day that it wasn't my fault and by the time…it gets better"**_ with these words Olivia ended up quiet. Amanda had listened and had just realized what Olivia had said. She wasn't alone. She wasn't the only one. Olivia had felt the pain too. She had gone through this hell, like her. As sad as it had been, it helped Amanda to feel a little better. She grabbed Olivia's other hand and they sat down on the couch again. They stayed in this position for a few minutes. Amanda noticed that Olivia still held her hand. She found her voice back and softly whispered _**"What happened to you?"**_

" _ **I had been undercover in a prison. We tried to catch a guard who raped an inmate and her daughter. Think I was kind of his type. After some days he brought me into the basement and handcuffed me against a door. He opened his pants and forced me to…I fought back, I screamed, I bit but he was stronger. Lucky me, Fin's got my back and interrupted. Don't know what would have happened if he wouldn't have been there…"**_

Amanda squeezed her hand gently and stroked her back. They both had been wounded and used but she felt a lot better after telling Olivia everything. It brought them closer together and she felt reliefed that everything went well and that Olivia had been so supportive and open. She grabbed her glass again and looked over to Olivia _**"I really need another of this one's here"**_ she said with a sloppy smile.

Olivia got up and brought another bottle from the kitchen and poured some of the wine into Amanda's glass they both took a sip. They sat there in silence for another few minutes before Olivia found her voice back _**"I don't want to sound rude, but did you…have sex with a guy since…"**_ she didn't finished the sentence but there was no need to. Amanda looked down on her feet before she answered

" _ **No I did not. But that's not the reason. I…this was the only time I ever had… I normally don't date guys…I am….I am gay, Olivia!"**_ the last words had been whispered by Amanda because she hoped Olivia would not recognize it. On one side Amanda wanted her to know, wanted her to see how she felt for her. On the other side, she was afraid that Olivia would be shocked or disgusted. But right now, she was too powerless to hide her true self any longer. She just let the words affect and waited what would happen next. Silence. She could feel her heartbeat, her blood rushed through her veins. Why didn't Olivia say something? She slowly turned her head just to find hazelnut eyes that intensely looking at her. She searched for any sign of Denial but found nothing but warmth.

She had no idea, that Olivia's heart skipped a beat when she realized what the blonde had just said. Now it pounded twice as fast as normal and the butterflies in her stomach drove her crazy. _"_ _ **Fuck it Benson, if you don't say anything she will think you are crazy**_ _ **"**_ she thought to herself and immediately cleared her throat.

" _ **Oh…that's a really good thing"**_ she blurted out and wished she would magically disappear at the same time the words left her mouth. So many thoughts in her mind and she spoke out the most embarrassing and stupid one. She was sure that Amanda would get up and leave but nothing happened. She just sat there and watched her. God, her Blue eyes made the older woman crazy as hell. She needed to get out of this awkward situation

" _ **I mean…well you know…I am sure lots of women are interested in you…Not that guys wouldn't be interested, but….What I was trying to say is…"**_

Olivia was cut off by Amanda's Lips that crashed into hers….

 **Okay guys….that were a really crazy one with ups and downs. After some revelations Amanda just jumped into the water and kissed Olivia. But how will she react? Is it the beginning of something big or will it turn out into a total disaster?!**

 **Stay tuned! See ya…XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **I…I am so sorry, Olivia!"**_

She opened her eyes again when she heard the slamming door. Amanda had stormed out of her apartment without any further words. Olivia was still in shock and softly touched her lips. She could still feel Amanda's mouth, covering hers. It was hot and when she touched it a shiver ran through her body like Amanda had burned her with her kiss. But what did happen? Everything she remembered was this amazing feeling when Amanda's lips met hers. She could taste the wine, mixed with the smell of her perfume. The blonde had grabbed Olivia's face between her hands, while she kissed her with soft lips. She felt her arousal grow while Amanda's tongue demanded for entrance. It seemed like the kissing went on for hours but then she suddenly broke away and ran out of the apartment. The older detective was helpless. Her feelings danced around but she definitely knew that this was the best kiss since…well since ever. But…She wasn't gay! She had always dated men. Of course there had been some nice girls in college, but she never had the opportunity to experience herself with another woman. _**"Maybe that's the reason it never worked with all the guys? I always had a feeling like something important was missing!"**_ she thought to herself. A thing she felt right now when her mind drifted to Amanda. She shook her head. What was she thinking? Amanda was drunk tonight, they had shared some very private stories and maybe she had just needed someone to distract. Or maybe it was a "Thank you for listening" kiss. That would explain why she escaped so quick. But Olivia wasn't convinced. She needed to talk to the blonde to clear things up. She checked her watch and was surprised how late it had gotten. She was wondering if Amanda had arrived at home and decided to send her a WhatsApp Message.

" _ **Hope you are safe at home! Would love to repeat the night!**_ __ _ **What about tomorrow night? Maybe you could cook this time?! ;) xoXo Liv "**_

She pressed the send button and starred at the Display. When the two little hooks turned from grey to green and the answer was about to come she held her breath.

" _ **06:30 p.m. My Place! Can't wait to see you!"**_

Olivia's heart jumped and a bright smile lightened up her face. She wanted to see her again so she liked her. She had not fled because she made a mistake but because she was unsure how Olivia would react. But now everything seemed to be okay and they would spend another lovely evening. But this time, Olivia wanted to make sure that their conversations would not turn into dark places. She wanted to comfort Amanda and show her that she had done nothing wrong. She still wasn't sure how she really felt and where this situation would lead them to but she was willing to find out. She had felt wrong her whole life because she never fitted into her earlier relationships and never had a single clue why. Could this be the answer?

 **Okay folks. I know it's a short one and nothing really interesting happens but I didn't want to let you guys down by waiting for chapters. Will update as soon as possible but I am sure I won't be able to till Monday.**

 **Stay tuned if you wanna know what will happen in Amanda's Apartment**

 **See ya…XoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, thank you all sooo sooo much for reading and liking my story and of course for reviewing** **It makes me so happy that you like what I write. So as I promised, here is the next chapter. Let's find out what will happen when the two women spend an evening together, both knowing, there are more than friendship feelings…**

Olivia rang the bell and nervously opened the front door when she heard the release buzzer. In front of the elevators she stopped. Should she use one or walk? First, she wanted to take the steps so she could go through her feelings one last time. But then she remembered Amanda's Apartment was at the 17th floor and so she decided to take the elevator. She entered it and pressed the right floor. The doors closed and the cabin started to lift Olivia upstairs. She checked her reflection one last time in the mirror. She wore a simple black pair of Jeans and a black blouse with a banded collar and little gold buttons. Her jewellery matched them. Her brown hair fell in big waves over her shoulders and she wore her glasses because she liked how they made her look. Like a mixture of a secretary and a smartass. Yeah, she thought that she looked really good and hoped that Amanda would recognize that too. The tinkle of the elevator brought her back to reality. She was there. She slowly stepped outside and walked across the corridor just to find Amanda waiting at the opened Apartment door. When their eyes met Olivia felt her legs getting weak and her heart making a little jump. The blonde looked gorgeous as always. She wore a black pencil skirt with a black tank top and the matching High heels. Her hair was bound in a high pony tail but some strands had loosened and framed her beautiful face. Olivia stopped right in front of her. She felt dizzy when she smelled Amanda's perfume, the same she had worn yesterday.

" _ **Hey Olivia, nice to see you! Aaahhm…you wanna come in or do I have to serve dinner here?!"**_

Amanda smiled. Olivia shook her head and entered the Apartment where she was welcomed by an amazing scent of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. She followed it till she entered the kitchen where she was just about to open a pot.

" _ **Hey hey hey, Detective",**_ Amanda yelled while she smacked the older Woman's hand softly _**"didn't your mother teach you not to nibble?!"**_ A teasing smile on her lips, she pushed Olivia out of the kitchen and placed her at the dinner table. The older woman was surprised how clean Amanda's apartment was. She had expected more decoration stuff and pictures but it looked just like hers. She immediately loved this place and while she waited for Amanda to serve dinner she found herself thinking about the possibility to stay here more often. She warned herself not to rush; she didn't even know if the blonde had romantic feelings for her too. _**"Hope you are ready for a traditional southern Georgia Dinner. When there is one thing I learned from my mother than that nobody will ever leave our table hungry!"**_ With these words she served a big plate full of fried chicken and two bowls full of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. Olivia's eyes already plopped out of her head when she saw the mass of food entering the table.

" _ **Gosh Amanda, did you invite the whole precinct over here?"**_ When she looked over and didn't get an answer immediately she was a little worried. Did she? Was this nothing but a Co-Workers Dinner and Olivia had gotten a totally wrong feeling about this?

Amanda noticed Olivia's confused look and was a little amused by the brunette. She teased her a little longer before she got one of the biggest giggles since a long time:

" _ **OMG you should've seen your face when I did not answer! Of course not Olivia. It's just the two of us. But maybe you wanna grab some food for tomorrow. You know: A girl's gotta eat."**_

The food was delicious, Olivia couldn't hold herself back but moaned some times because it tasted that good. Every time she looked over as if she'd like to apologize just to find a smirking Amanda who watched her. They had a really good time enjoying their dinner and chatted a little bit.

" _ **Okay Missy….One more bite and I am going to burst,"**_ Olivia sighed and leaned back on her chair. This was the best dinner she had eaten in….since ever! She leant back on the chair and placed her hands across her belly. She felt a little tired now and decided to take another sip of her Wine glass. While she drank she watched the blonde cleaning the kitchen and again she felt the butterflies in her stomach dancing. How she moved was incredible. Her hips slowly rocked from the left to the right and back. It was a small move but Olivia got crazy about it. She needed to be closer to Amanda. So she got up, grabbed the plates from the dinner table and brought them to the kitchen, where the blonde had started to wash the dishes. Olivia put the plates down and looked around for a dish towel. She found one and placed herself next to Amanda to dry the dishes. When she wanted to grab a glass their hands touched softly and Olivia almost let out a small moan. Her arousal was so big but she knew she couldn't just kiss the younger woman. She first needed to know how she really felt for her.

" _ **So…You don't have to answer…but how is it…to kiss a woman?"**_ Amanda looked up, surprised by the question. _**"I mean…is it different? How did you know you have romantic feelings for women and not just friendly feelings or admiration?"**_

" _ **I had always known it. When I was younger all my friends started to date boys, they flirted with them, kissed them. I never understood why they were so obsessed with boys when there were so many nice girls course, there had been boys asking me out, but I never accepted. And in 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade I had the biggest crush ever. She was my Gym teacher, Miss Weeber. I got almost crazy because I wanted to kiss her so badly."**_ She finished with a little smile on her lips. Olivia had listened magnetized. She watched Amanda's lips, how they moved when she talked. She needed it to know now. She continued to dry the glass and asked quietly:

" _ **Is this the reason you kissed me? Because I make you crazy?!"**_ The second the words had left her mouth she regretted them. She was afraid that Amanda's answer wouldn't be as positive as she wanted it to be. Or worse she would be mad with her. That was the last thing she wanted. A light touch ripped her off of her thoughts. She looked down just to find Amanda's hand covering hers.

" _ **I kissed you, because I would've gone mad if I hadn't. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, brilliant, amazing and inspiring woman I've ever met. From the first day I was so overwhelmed. The way you walked, gestured, talked to victims. Of course you are hot as hell, but when I got to know the real Olivia Benson…the one behind the BadAss facade, I knew that you are the One …and I think I had fallen in love with you…"**_

Olivia had watched the younger woman the whole time while she had spoken. No one before had ever talked to her in this way. No one ever had touched her heart and soul like the blonde one had just right now. She felt tears coming up and wanted to wipe them away but was stopped by Amanda's hand. She cupped her cheek and rubbed the single tear with her thumb away. _**"Oh honey, please don't cry! It's ok! It's not the first time I was turned down! I just don't want to lose you as a friend…!"**_

" _ **What…No! Amanda, I…No one ever made me feels like you make me feel! I had fallen for you, too!"**_

 **Woohoo, finally they confessed! Didn't want you guys wait any longer! Hope you are ready for some smut in the next chapters! Stay tuned! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

 **See ya…XoXo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Folks, thank you all so much again for reading my stuff! I hope you are not disappointed that there is no drama in my story but I wanted to write something nice, without so much attitude and problems**

 **As always all Rights to Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf **

" _ **You…you love me?"**_ Amanda did not believe her ears. Her Long time crush had just confessed that she had feelings for her too. The blonde felt like all her dreams had come true in one second. She was unable to move because she was still in shock that the most beautiful woman in the whole precinct wanted to be her girlfriend. This was just too good to be true. But there she was: Olivia Benson, right in front of her, waiting for a response. Amanda cleared her throat and softly whispered:

" _ **Well…now that we made clear how we feel, may I kiss you again?"**_

A light smile flitted over Olivia's face and she grabbed the blonde's hips to pull her closer. When their bodies rocked together Olivia's whole body shivered and she felt her heat rising up. The younger woman wrapped her arms around her neck and leant over for their kiss. When their lips touched it felt like a million fireworks exploded at the same time. These sweet soft lips that had kissed Olivia an evening before were as passionate as always and she willingly opened her mouth when the blondes tongue asked for permission. The flame in her belly got bigger as Amanda started to nibble and suck on her bottom lip. A small moan escaped her lips and her hands found their way into the mass of blonde hair, the pony tail had been ripped off. Amanda lightly smiled while they kissed because she could feel that the brunette enjoyed this little tongue play. They broke away for some oxygen and the younger woman could see the rosy cheeks of her lover. Gosh, how much she loved this woman. She desperately wanted to be with her, needed to feel her so badly. So she laced her fingers with Olivia's and led her to the sofa. While the older woman comforted herself Amanda climbed on top of her lover cupped her face with her hands and started to kiss her again. Olivia's hands rested on Amanda's hips, slowly caressing her back. Her fingertips found a little piece of naked skin between the blonde's waistband and her shirt and when she touched it goose bumps ran over Amanda's skin. She stopped sucking at Olivia's pulse point and a groan slipped out of her mouth, her hot breath on the brunette's olive skin increased the burning desire. Olivia continued to stroke her, her nails lightly digging into the blonde's back. Her hands wandered to Amanda's chest where she slid her fingers inside her bra and rubbed over nipples which hardened the second they were touched. _**"Gosh, Liv…this feels so good! Please don't stop!"**_ Amanda sat up and quickly undressed her tank top so Olivia had more free access. Then she continued to kiss along Olivia's neck while the brunette opened her bra and slid it over Amanda's shoulders. She stopped for a few seconds to enjoy the sight of Amanda's bare chest before she cupped one breast and softly squeezed it while she caressed the other with her mouth. _**"Aaahh….ohhh…more!"**_ Amanda leaned back; Olivia's arm around her waist stabilized her. Her arousal had grown so much; she could already feel the dripping wetness in her folds. She got the feeling that Olivia's tongue left a burning trace on her body. The brunette still sucked oh Amanda's right nipple and massaged her left breast but was about to give it the same attention right now. She already felt the hotness that came from the blonde's folds and it made her desire to touch her younger lover down there even bigger. She needed to feel Amanda, all of her, without any fabrics between them. So she lifted the smaller woman up and placed her on the couch, never stop kissing her breasts. Amanda lay down and comforted her when she realized that Liv was fumbling at the button of her skirt _**"Any help, Detective"**_ she said seductively. The brunette looked up raised an eyebrow and softly bit the nipple she had between her lips. Another moan left the blonde's mouth and she loved the way Liv took control.

" _ **Could you please lift this tiny little ass, darling?!"**_ Olivia directed and Amanda did as she was told. She almost ripped the skirt off of the blonde's body and watched her with a satisfied smile.

" _ **Like what you see, Detective?!"**_ Amanda sat up, wrapped her arms around Liv's neck and pulled her closer for a passionate kiss. She pressed her body against the older woman's to let her know that she was more than ready. During their kisses she whispered _**"The bedroom is just at the end of the corridor. I am sure the bed will be more comfortable, plus there is a small box with some surprises waiting for us"!**_ No more words were needed; Olivia grabbed the blonde woman and carried her while Amanda directed her to the bedroom. Arrived, Liv carefully placed her younger lover on the bed, took of her blouse and jeans and stood in front of the bed with nothing but her underwear. Amanda took her time watching the amazing body of the brunette. Her curves, her olive skin, everything about this woman were just perfect.

" _ **May I please you to join me?"**_

 **Well, that was a first try, hope you guys like it. There will be more Rated M and some sexy time, I try to update as soon as I can. AS always, leave your reviews, it always helps me to get better! Stay tuned.**

 **See ya…XoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, so sorry for not updating earlier, lots of things are going on right now. But thank you all so much for still joining my story and reviewing, this makes me so happy, you can't imagine!**

 **Well, as far as I remember, we left the two ladies in the bedroom** **let's see what will happen when they just enjoy themselves…**

" _ **Don't have to beg me twice!"**_ Olivia seductively whispered, slowly crawling over the bed, resting between Amanda's legs. She placed her hands on each side of the blonde's hips and leaned over for another passionate kiss. Amanda's soft lips softly covered hers, she nibbled at her bottom lip and her tongue asked for entrance one more time. Simultaneously Olivia could feel the younger woman's hands exploring her body, running her hands up and down Olivia's back, scratching it lightly with her nails, wandering lower till she found the brunette's nice formed ass. Without hesitations she grabbed and squeezed it firmly and gave her lover a little spank. A deep moan followed as response and Olivia pressed herself against the blonde. Her lips wandered from Amanda's mouth down to her neck, never stopped kissing till she found her pulse point. She gently sucked on it while her hands wandered over the younger woman's body to explore every inch of it. Amanda almost got crazy by the actions of the older woman, she moaned and reared her body up _**"Oh gosh, please don't stop Liv! It feels amazing! Mmmmmhh…!"**_ Olivia grinned while kissing the blonde's soft skin. To see, feel and hear Amanda's joy made her so horny and almost come. She needed to be with her so bad, she wanted to feel her so close, and she wanted to make her come so hard. She massaged the blonde's breasts, sucked her nipples and took her time caressing her lover's bare chest. Amanda's skin was so soft and rosy, but in a total contrast to Liv's dark olive tone. Her legs were lightly toned and well trained from her morning runs, Olivia just had to stroke them softly. She could almost feel the heat between Amanda's thighs when her fingers wandered back and while she continued to kiss her way down to her belly button, her hands slid up and down the blonde's sides and her hands softly cupped her sweet ass. She squeezed it and could feel the muscles and, oh boy, how it turned her on. She needed more so her hands wandered lower to her thighs, gently stroking the soft skin on the inside. Amanda bit her lower lip so she wouldn't wake up all the neighbors because of her screaming. She could feel her wetness dripping, her clit was swollen and she thought that she would burst into a million pieces if Olivia would not fuck her right now. But the brunette took her time, kissed every inch of her skin and dipped her tongue inside her belly button which made Amanda whimper a few times. She liked to tease her but Olivia got the hint and wandered deeper till her face was right between the blonde's thighs. She took a deep breath to inhale Amanda's sent. Oh how sweet it would be to taste and at least fuck her. The thought of it made Olivia even wetter than she had been before. She softly blew some air against Amanda's swollen clit and watched the blonde shiver. She almost felt sorry for her and decided to release her from her desire. The tip of her tongue softly dipped between her labia, licked through Amanda's wet folds and rested on her clit. Her tongue softly swirled around the little bundle of nerves before going back to the start and stroking through her wetness again. Amanda's eyelids flickered and she had to pull herself together to not come immediately. _**"Aaah baby, so good. Please…I wanna feel you inside of me!"**_ Olivia did as she was told and slowly inserted two fingers into Amanda's pussy rhythmically pumped them back and forth. Olivia could feel the blonde's walls clenching around her fingers, her fluids covering them. It was one of the sexiest things the older woman had ever experienced. Being this close, feeling and seeing her without any shame but pure lust on her face gave her the most incredible feelings she ever had. _**"Oh Manda, this is so hot. I want you to come for me, Baby!"**_ These few words and some more pumps was all that were needed to kick Amanda over the edge. She could feel the waves of an orgasm coming, her walls clenched tighter around Olivia's fingers and when her tongue licked over her clit again it hit her hard. She almost cried out and her body reared up, shaking while the orgasm rushed through her veins. Olivia watched her, still two fingers inside of her, tickling out the last waves. After a few minutes she felt the blonde relaxing and slowly falling back into the pillows. She looked exhausted but still incredibly gorgeous. She had her eyes closed and her breath was slow and heavy. _**"Oh my fuckin gosh…Olivia Benson, this was the fuckin greatest orgasm I ever had in my entire life!"**_ She whispered with a tiny smile on her lips. Liv crawled on top of her and softly swept some blonde strands out of her lovers face. Then hazelnut eyes met blue and Olivia leaned against Amanda's forhead, placing a little kiss on her nose. This was the perfect moment and she was surer than ever that this was the woman she loved and that this was the life she could see herself in. Nothing in the entire world had ever felt this right and Olivia was willing to overcome all difficulties and barriers just to be with this amazing girl. Amanda noticed the look at Liv's face and pulled her closer _ **" I love you! You are the woman I've always dreamt of!"**_ She placed another kiss on the brunette's lips and softly stroked her back. She noticed that Liv still wore her bra and teasingly whispered _**"you really seduced my while you're still wearing your lingerie?! I think I have to teach you better, Detective!"**_ She moaned and spanked the brunette again, while she was smiling.

" _ **I am all yours, blondie!"**_

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this one. I saved some of the sexy scenes for the next chapter and I hope you go on reading! Can't wait what you'll have to say about this one! Stay tuned!**

 **XoXo**


End file.
